The present invention relates to the field of communication devices and, more particularly, to an improved bone conduction assembly for communication headsets using wireless signals.
One known type of bone conduction assembly has a microphone sensor placed in the exterior auditory canal of the ear to translate sound wave vibrations (e.g., speech) from the mouth to the ear canal into electrical signals for wireless transmission to an external source (e.g., a cellular telephone).
To fit the sensor in the auditory canal places constraints on the shape and size of the sensor. Maximum speech detection is enhanced by using a deformable type seal or cushion adjacent the sensor to block extraneous external sound waves. Swimmers, for example, favor a water tight seal. While this is useful in some environments it is detrimental to safety in other situations where an unblocked ear canal is preferred to receive ambient sounds.
Also, this type relies on a tightly fitting seal and proper location placement to hold the sensor in place. Often, various factors such as fit quality and movement caused by the user seeking a comfort adjustment cause an ear sensor to move and lose proper contact with the wall of the auditory canal or to even fall out.
Another known type of bone conduction assembly has a microphone sensor placed in contact with skin covering the jawbone/skull of the user. This type picks up vibrations caused by speaking. While this type does not block the auditory canal it is prone to extraneous external sound waves found in a noisy environment. This type is often hung over each ear or attached to an over-the-head holding band. This type may also be used by swimmers
Both types often claim to be suitable for wireless stereo signal reception. However, past Bluetooth® protocol wireless headsets have had to contend with the limitation of an older Bluetooth® protocol signal being a one to one wireless pairing. Near “true” stereo is achieved by a wire connection passing over the head of the user to electrically connect the two ear pieces of the headsets with one earpiece receiving the signal ahead of the second. A slight, but detectable to the user, delay is introduced as the Bluetooth® signal is not simultaneous and synchronized. An improved “true stereo” Bluetooth® wireless signal uses a new Bluetooth® protocol enabled transmitter and associated circuitry connected to a sound source, such as an iPhone®, iPod®, iPad®, iTouch®, computer, mp3 player, gaming device or television to transmit a synchronized and simultaneous sound signal to free standing speakers.